Diario Adolescente
by DarkUchiha22
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 14 años de edad, chica solitaria de extraño cabello color rosa y mi mayor tormento: gustos diferentes a los del resto./ Yo era una chica otaku...
1. Chapter 1

Eh aquí con otra historia de mi pertenencia, es la primera que subo bajo este seudónimo puesto que tengo otra cuenta acá en Fanfiction.

Seguramente muchos de ustedes se sientan algo identificados con lo viene a continuación. Espero no aburrirlos mucho con esta ammmm… ¿autobiografía?

**Advertencias:** Au y OoC. Tocaré algunos… puntos realistas que tal vez disguste a alguno. Pido perdón de antemano por ello.

Quisiera además aclarar que este es un pequeño diario que eh decidido compartir con todos ustedes, claro que todo quedara bajo el punto de vista de Sakura Haruno. Ha pasado un año desde que escribí este prólogo, y descuiden, actualizaré seguidamente, aunque considerando que mi vida es realmente aburrida tendré que pedirles un poco de paciencia. El primer capitulo esta casi terminado.

.

**Teen Diary**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué todo el mundo me callaba? ¿Por qué tenían que ser así conmigo? ¿Tanto así les molestaba mi sola presencia? ¿Por qué no me dejaban expresar? ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan sola? ¿Por qué nunca tuve una mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no hay cerca personas como yo? …Tantos porqués, pocas respuestas.

Sakura Haruno, 14 años de edad, chica solitaria de extraño cabello color rosa y mi mayor tormento: gustos diferentes a los del resto

Veamos, todo iba bien hace 4 años y medio, cuando aún no llegaba a la adolescencia y era prácticamente ¨normal¨, cuando las personas no me criticaban por mis gustos y decían cosas ofensivas como que estaba loca o necesitaba un psicólogo; cuando mis gustos no se enfocaban a lo que realmente me gustaba…

Cuatro años más tarde escuchaba algo de metal, veía _anime_, hablaba japonés a medias, y cantaba los _openings _en el mismo idioma nipón.

_¨Por lo menos aun viste normal¨_ eso decían muchos.

Trataba de que los comentarios de mis supuestos amigos y familiares no me dañaran, y para ser sincera eso era algo que ya había superado, puesto que estaba acostumbrada, pero a veces esas cosas me dolían un poco.

Para que me entiendan con mayor claridad:

Desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre veía los llamados animes japoneses, puesto que ella los veía por las tardes mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo. Al nacer, yo hacía lo mismo. Luego de llegar del colegio me duchaba, adelantaba algo de tarea y justo a las dos en punto escuchaba el _opening _de_ Samurái X,_ esa era la señal para que fuera por mi comida y luego me sentara durante dos horas y media a disfrutar de mis comics preferidos

El orden ya me lo sabía de memoria: _Samurai X_, _Candy_ _Candy, Heidi_, y por ultimo _Inuyasha_

Por nada del mundo podía dejar de ver alguno de estos puesto que eso solo implicaba una sola cosa: mal humor durante todo el día.

A la edad de 7 años dejé de mirar estos animes, pues ya no los daban en la tv. A los 9 años llegó algo nuevo a la industria del entretenimiento por cable, en realidad no era nuevo pero recién lo estrenaban por ese medio. Recuerdo claramente a mi hermano menor sentado sobre el sillón más grande de la sala_: hermana, mira es un comic nuevo_. Traté de no prestarle atención ya que me urgía ir al baño, pero al observar ciertos ojos y cabellos negros, fue imposible despegar mis ojos del aparato electrónico

_Mi nueva serie favorita_, fue eso lo que pensé de inmediato.

A los 10 años ya se me hacía algo tedioso observar a esos ninjas animados con ¨voluntad de fuego¨ porque repetían una y otra, y otra vez los primeros 50 capítulos. Yo sabía que había más que eso porque quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, ¡pero vamos!, al ser una niña de casa que solo iba de la escuela a su hogar y viceversa, no había forma de saberlo

Los 11 años… la edad de la verdad, la edad que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, la edad en la que conocí a mi primer amor, la edad en la que como todo niño la inocencia iba desapareciendo. A esa edad recibí el regalo más hermoso que hasta ese entonces alguien me había dado, recibí el 25 de diciembre, a primera hora de la mañana, al amor de mi vida: Un computador pantalla plana junto a una tarjeta ilimitada de internet

A partir de ese momento ya nada fue igual.

Descubrí el _Messenger, Facebook, Twitter_ y lo mejor de lo mejor: el _Youtube. _Al conocer este último, descubrí las infinidades de animes y mangas que habían en el cyber's espacio, descubrí la nueva vida que viviría por muchísimo tiempo, o al menos eso esperaba

A los 13 años ya sabía que los animes y mangas se clasificaban básicamente en shojo, shonen, mecha, hentai y gore. Estos dos últimos prohibidos para menores de 18 años, el hentai por ser material pornográfico y el gore por ser material violento e inadecuado para la mente de un niño en desarrollo, aun así mi género favorito era el gore: sangriento, bizarro, psicótico y perturbador, al igual que yo desde los 12 años.

Me parecía simplemente fascinante el ver un cuerpo desmembrado, cubierto de sangre desde los pies a la cabeza, sin luz de esperanza alguna sobre sus orbes; mirar a personas gritando desesperadamente por su patética vida mientras son expuestos a un dolor indescifrable. Amaba la sangre… pero ese líquido carmín también me daba temor ¿Qué irónicas y bizarras son las cosas no? Podía y amaba ver aquellas películas terroríficas donde todo era sangre, no me importaba si la trama era mala, solo me importaba que hubiese exceso de sangre; pero no podía ni pensar en ver en vivo y directo a una persona sufriendo así, en la vida real. Tal vez porque sabía que aquellas escenas eran solo montajes de una magnífica mente, tal vez, eso es algo que aún no tengo en claro.

Poco tiempo después comencé a hablar japonés, no a la perfección, pero si a medias; descubrí otro género de manga, ya lo había escuchado, o mejor dicho leído, pero no creía que fuese adecuado para mi edad, pero ¡vamos! Mi mente ya estaba jodidamente desequilibrada, o al menos eso decían los demás. Fue entonces cuando leí mi primera página de manga _eroguro_, su autor era Junji Ito.

El eroguro prácticamente significabapornografía grotesca, ya que se mezclaba el gore con el hentai, eran páginas repletas de escenas pornográficas junto a desmembramientos, humor negro y mucha sangre. Ahora que lo pienso son escenas de sadismo llevado al máximo (en algunos casos); Hablando de sadismo, joder creo que enserio voy a necesitar un psicólogo pero, no estoy en contra de esa manera de practicar el sexo, tal vez si este yendo algo lejos, pero ¿si te gusta la sangre y el placer, este último no aumenta aún más al tener involucrada la sangre? Y no piensen que soy una maldita enferma que práctica el sadomasoquismo, puesto que soy virgen y no soporto el dolor, bueno tal vez me guste un poco pero no en extremo como para marcar o dañar mi propio cuerpo, y en cuanto al sadismo, pues sí, me gusta ver sufrir a las demás personas pero solo poco y siempre y cuando estas no boten ni una gota de sangre, me refiero al dolor sentimental.

Demonios acabo de leer lo que eh escrito hasta ahora y me doy cuenta que soy una jodida morbosa, si alguno de mis padres o familiares lee esto es segurísimo que iré a parar a un psiquiátrico. En fin, otra cosa que no eh aclarado es que no veo ni hentai ni eroguro, este último solo lo vi una vez y tras comentárselo a un _amigo_ y este reprenderme ligeramente, deje de verlo solo por su petición, si adivinaron, me gusta un poco, pero lo conocí hace poco más de año y medio por internet así que no vale aunque este cerca de mi lugar de residencia.

Retomando lo principal: a los 13 años y medios ya estaba clara en que era una chica _otaku, _de esas que pasaban todo su tiempo pegada al computador y solo se despegaban de el para ir al baño, puesto que incluso comía allí sentada; escuchaba j-pop, j-rock, algo de eroguro, visual y un poco, casi nada de metal; amaba todo lo referente a la cultura Nipona, lo cual era el centro de todos los insultos que recibía. Por eso, por tener gustos tan diferentes a la sociedad americana, mi círculo social era prácticamente inexistente, mis amigos eran contados con los dedos de mis manos y quedaban unos cuantos sin levantar, claro que, al pasar los meses, las personas que convivían conmigo diariamente se alejaban cada vez más.

.


	2. Por más extraño que parezca

**Advertencias**: Au y OoC. Tocaré algunos… puntos realistas que tal vez disguste a alguno. Pido perdón de antemano por ello.

Quisiera además aclarar que este es un pequeño diario que eh decidido compartir con ustedes, claro que todo quedara bajo el punto de vista de Sakura Haruno. Ha pasado un año desde que escribí el prologo, y descuiden, actualizare seguidamente, aunque considerando que mi vida es realmente aburrida tendré que pedirles un poco de paciencia.

.

.

**Capítulo I: Por más extraño que parezca**

.

.

Desde que tengo uso de razón eh vivido en un vecindario algo pequeño y tranquilo, apartado del resto del mundo por así decirlo de alguna manera. Absolutamente todos se conocían en aquel lugar, muchas personas eran familia pero aun así ni se dirigían la palabra… era, a decir verdad, un tanto extraño. Fuera de la cotidianidad de la vida, los enfrasques de las personas en el cotilleo local eran increíblemente fuertes y abundantes… podría decirse que era uno de los defectos del mundo, así que consideraba aquello como normal.

Los años avanzaban cruelmente, yo me encontraba en pleno apogeo de mi juventud con apenas quince primaveras… supuestamente la época más hermosa y _mágica_ de un adolescente. No me malinterpreten, adoro y amo mi vida con todas mis fuerzas: mi familia es fantástica… simplemente perfecta, mi rendimiento académico podría decirse que es bueno, y mi día a día era monótono… y si, lo admito: esa monotonía hacia las cosas un poco aburridas.

Mis relaciones sentimentales, o amorosas para ser más exacta, eran nulas hasta el momento, tanto que aun poseía unos labios virginales que aguardaban por la llegada de algún chico que los tocase por primera vez.

Mi descripción del chico perfecto estaba algo lejos de ser parecida a la de un príncipe azul sacado de algún cuento de _Disney. _Yo simplemente quería a una persona centrada, que me hiciera reír cuando las cosas estuviesen complicadas, que me rodeara con sus brazos a cada momento y me hiciera sentir segura y protegida; quería a un chico amable y atento, pero que no fuese para nada cursi; uno sencillo, con el cual simplemente pudiese ser yo misma sin ganarme algún reproche de su parte… uno que me tratase como a una mejor amiga, una a la cual pudiese llamar novia claro esta. Supongo que después de todo si quería la típica relación de mejores amigos. Pero eso era poco probable… y las razones eran simples

Nunca había tenido siquiera una mejor amiga, por lo cual el que esta ¨unión¨ ocurriera con un chico era algo difícil.

Mi comportamiento asocial se daba de manera natural… Por lo que era básicamente imposible que me presentara ante una persona por mi propia cuenta, a menos claro que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Otra razón, bastante típica en una persona como yo, era el hecho de que las aproximadament horas que tenia libre durante el día, las ¨mal gastaba¨ (según mi madre) frente a la pantalla de mi computador.

Asi que díganme ustedes: ¿Cómo podría comenzar siquiera en pensar tener una relación con alguien si era toda una desadaptada social?

Pero, por otra parte, no solo esta de por medio mi pequeño problema social. Si se ponen a pensar o a observar detalladamente su entorno diario se darán cuenta de que el mundo solo esta lleno de especímenes con miles de defectos, claro que nadie puede ser perfecto… pero algunos defectos sobrepasaban los límites.

Estamos en pleno siglo XXI; nos encontramos en una época en que las personas son más frías, egoístas y anti-parabólicas que antes.

Sin darle más rodeos al asunto, mi punto es el siguiente: El índole masculino atraviesa en este momento un proceso en el cual sus deseos más primarios, o hablando mas claro: sus deseos sexuales, salen a flote con mayor facilidad… y ellos obviamente buscan complacerse a si mismos sin impórtales cualquier otra cosa. Claro que esta historia se ha venido repitiendo a través de los años, pero esta vez lo esta haciendo de una manera mas fluida, constante, e irrazonable.

Las mujeres nos hemos convertido en una especie de juguete sexual que solo se encarga de satisfacer al hombre y luego solo quedamos desechadas.

¿Lo más preocupante del asunto? Simple, el hecho de que nosotras mismas nos prestamos para ello. ¡Chicas, es enserio! ¿Qué nos esta pasando?

Usamos ropa que enseña mucho más de lo que se debería enseñar, nuestra cara solo parece un mural que han usado para plasmar un montón de colores de manera exagerada, nuestra actitud parece desesperada y simplemente no nos respetamos a nosotras mismas. ¿Para que hacer todo esto? ¿Para que rebajarnos como personas?

No pretendo ofender a nadie con todo esto, claro está. Es solo que me molesta de sobremanera la forma en que esta ocurriendo todo a nivel mundial.

Los polos se derriten, la contaminación cada vez es peor, los problemas bélicos son realmente deprimentes… ¿Y qué hace la sociedad? ¿Qué hacemos nosotros mismos para detener esto? La respuesta es simple… porque no hacemos nada.

Y lo sé, son puntos que tal vez ninguno se imaginó que iba a tratar en mi historia, pero trato de ser realista.

En fin, volviendo al tema principal…

El hecho es que tengo miedo ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, y la respuesta nuevamente es sencilla: Miedo a que me destrocen el corazón.

Como ser humano que soy, al igual que el resto, tengo un defecto bastante irritante (al menos para mí): La desconfianza. Me cuesta mucho confiar en una persona ¡Me cuesta confiar en mi misma! ¿Extraño? Sí, lo es, y bastante.

El caso es que me da temor confiar en una persona, entregarle mi corazón y que luego lo desgarre en mil pedacitos. Otra cosa es que suelo tomarle mucho cariño a las personas rápidamente, y crear con ellas lazos de _dependencia._ Créanme cuando les digo que es lo más molesto que puede pasar.

Actualmente mi cabeza es un remolino de ideas de todo tipo, tanto que incluso comienzo a preguntarme sobre la verdadera existencia de un Dios Supremo. No quisiera hacerlo, pero es lo que pasa.

Las dudas y consternaciones comienzan a atacarme cruelmente, acabo de pasar a mi último año de secundaria y tengo muchísima curiosidad (claro disfraz de mi temor) por lo que me depara el futuro, porque ni siquiera sé que carrera universitaria elegir.

Soy todo un caso perdido.

.

Veamos ahora mi pequeña obsesión que se ha vuelto simplemente molesta:

Hace poco más de tres años, a través del Facebook, el amigo de una compañera de clases me pasó muy amablemente el correo electrónico de un chico que estudiaba con él. Aproximadamente una semana más tarde logré contactar con aquel chico que al parecer tenia gustos similares a los míos en cuanto al anime y manga. Resultó ser, al principio, la persona más irritante y egocéntrica que había ¨conocido¨ en toda mi vida, su comportamiento para conmigo era frío y distante y yo trataba de entender por qué seguía escribiéndole, porque sí, era yo la que lo buscaba.

El tiempo lógicamente comenzó a correr y todo se había vuelto una rutina un tanto extraña:

Me levantaba de la cama a eso de las seis quince, iba rápidamente al baño, y me colocaba al salir una simple camiseta y me quedaba en bragas. Tomaba los panqueques que hacia mamá para mi e iba con ellos frente a mi pc.

A pocos minutos para las siete su saludo llegaba a la pantalla de mi ordenador. Hablábamos hasta casi las diez de la mañana cuando tocaba prepararme para la escuela. Mientras me vestía y arreglaba mis cosas respondía sus mensajes, y salía de mi casa de manera apresurada porque se me hacia un poco tarde para ir a clases… él era siempre el culpable. Ambos estudiábamos en el turno de la tarde, en diferentes instituciones por su puesto, pero a él no se le hacia tarde como a mi por el hecho de que su casa de estudios le quedaba a tan solo pocos minutos.

Regresaba a casa a las seis treinta, me duchaba, cenaba, y a las siete treinta estaba de vuelta a mi pc para hablar con él.

Muy pronto me acostumbre a su forma de ser.

Solía molestarme de muchas maneras, pero la que menos toleraba eran las constantes burlas hacia mi cantante favorito, cuyo nombre no diré porque sé que ustedes también lo odian.

Antes del año logré apreciarlo de una manera bastante fuerte. Pero como mi suerte es TAN buena, año y medio después quede sin internet durante aproximadamente seis meses, por lo que pase mucho tiempo sin escribirle, hasta que papá me regaló un teléfono inteligente y sin embargo pasó un tiempo más para que pudiera hablarle, puesto que nunca lo cachaba conectado.

Mi tormento acabó cuando un día le vi conectado, y grande fue mi sorpresa al percatar que su forma de tratarme era diferente, era… más amable y dulce.

El problema llegó hace ocho meses atrás cuando me di cuenta de que de un día a otro comenzó a gustarme.

Es así pues como mi obsesión por esta persona empezó. Verlo conectado y saber que no va a saludarme siquiera es realmente inquietante. Hace exactamente dos semanas que no me dirige la más mínima letra, y eso me tiene ¿molesta?

El hecho es que no sé que hacer. Le hablé sobre el asunto, obviamente ocultando el pequeño secreto de que él era el problema, y diciéndole que la persona con la que me había obsesionado la conocí a través del Facebook. No sirvió de mucho porque simplemente me dijo que era adorablemente rara, aunque claro, las cosas irracionales que le dije no ayudaban en mucho, al igual que sus palabras.

Y aquí estoy, alternando mi vista entre su avatar y mi teclado.

Creo que de verdad necesito: o un buen psicólogo, o un novio. Y como ninguna opción me resulta llamativa, sigo con mi suplicio.

.


End file.
